This project will demonstrate the feasibility of computer software to assess learning by gifted children. The principle strategies to be employed by this software are emulation of expert evaluators, linkage with computer-aided instruction in advanced concepts, and adaptive testing. During Phase I these strategies will be tested by application to the EDAS, a recently developed approach to computer-aided instruction in laboratory science. A preliminary evaluation of trial learning assessment software will be conducted during Phase I in conjunction with a parallel evaluation of the EDAS. The project will foster excellent in science and promises innovative approaches to the assessment of learning.